A New member for the Crew
by littlemary0305
Summary: Things get tough when a girl shows up at the station and gets permission to join the crew.
1. Chapter 1

A new member for the crew chapter (1)

"Man'" Johnny complained washing the dishes. "Why can't c-shift wash their own dishes?"

"Better get used to it," Roy said from behind a news paper. "Besides, it's not like you do them every shift."

"Every shift I lose the bet, and ends up being the only one who does-"Replied Johnny as the door bell rang.

Roy walked to the door and opened it, surprised at what he saw. A young girl was standing at the door. Johnny, amazed by the sight, dropped the plate he was cleaning.

"Hello, how may I help you," Roy asked the girl.

"Is your captain there? I need to talk to him," The girl asked.

"Yeah, hang on. I'll go get him," Ray answered.

At that moment yelling was heard in the bay. A few minutes later two men walked into the room in a deep argument.

"She shouldn't be here! A fire house isn't a place for a female! Doesn't she have parents?" yelled Chet.

"Her mother died in a car accident, and her father left the family for another woman! I'm the only family she has left!" Captain Stanley yelled back.

"Ummm… cap. We have a guest. This girl wanted to talk to you," Roy stated pointing to Layla.

"Layla, what a pleasure seeing you." Captain Stanley stated walking towards the door. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Layla asked looking from the captain to Chet.

"No, no. Chet and I were just having a little discussion. That's all," The captain answered.

"Little my butt," Johnny said still washing the dishes.

"Captain Stanley. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," Layla requested.

"Yeah, come with me," he replied, leading her to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

A new member for the crew chapter (2)

"Here, take a seat," The captain said pointing to the chair by the desk.

"Thanks uncle Hank," Layla said taking a seat.

"Now what is it that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Here," Layla stated, handing the captain a folder. "You may want to look at these."

"How did this happen?" He asked looking at the contents in the folder.

"Remember the car accident my mother and I were in?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "What about it?"

"Well. I was a passenger in the car. I became a trauma patient and is still recovering. They released me from the hospital, but was too concerned to let me live alone. So, the left me live with you." Layla answered.

"I notice that you have a concussion and broken ribs," The Captain stated. "You're also in school?"

"Yes Uncle Hank," Layla answered. "I am."

"What are you planning on doing after school?" Hank asked Layla. "On the days I am here."

"Well," Layla answered. "I was kind of hoping I could join you."

"I don't know if I can let you."

"I do have experience on both rescue and engine," Layla pleaded.

"I'll let you under one condition," Captain Stanley agreed.

"Anything," Layla agreed.

"No working until all your homework is done," The captain stated, "And nothing climbing or anything strenuous until you recover."

"I promise," Layla stated as the alarm went off.


	3. Chapter 3

A new member for the crew chapter (3)

"Squad 51, unknown type rescue. 1651 Centinela Avenue. 1651 Centinela Avenue. Cross street Gilmore. Time out 10:52." A voice said over the intercom.

"Squad 51, 10-4. KMG-365," Captain Stanley replied. Then turning to hand Roy the address, he said, "Johnny, let her get in the truck. I let her ride with you two."

"Layla, listen to what I say. Only what I say," Roy ordered.

"You're the boss, Mr. Desoto," Layla replied.

"Call me Roy, and him Johnny," Roy said as they pulled out of the driveway.

10 minutes later, they pulled up to a two-story house. A woman seeing them ran straight to the truck.

"I don't know what happened. One minute he was fine. The next, he was on the floor gasping for breath," she told them.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll take care of him," Roy stated as he opened the compartment door. Then handing the oxygen to Layla, he said, "Take this while I grab the I.V. box."

They walked over to where the man was laying, and Layla started checking the vitals.

"B.P. is 148 over 95, pulse160, respiration 37 and shallow," she stated. "Pupils are normal and he seems to have a bite on the back of his leg."

"Seems to be a snake bite," Roy replied sitting next to Layla and examining the man. "I'll set up a line with Rampart."

"Johnny, look around the garage and see if you can find a snake." Layla ordered.

As Roy started to set up the Bio-phone, Johnny walked around the garage in search for the snake. In a dark corner of the garage, he noticed something move. He picked up a flashlight from a near-by bench, and pointed it towards the corner. Directly in front of him was a 3-foot long king cobra.

"Roy, get me a bag to put this cobra in," Johnny called out.

"Layla, get a bag and go help Johnny capture the snake," Roy ordered.

Layla grabbed a bag from a shelf behind her, and ran to assist Johnny. Just as she reached Johnny, the cobra spit venom towards his face.

"Uggh," Johnny groaned as the venom hit his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you to a sink," Layla said walking Johnny to the sink. "Roy! Let Rampart know that we have a fire fighter with snake venom in his eyes. I am rinsing them out now."

"Right," Roy responded opening the bio-com. Then picking up the receiver, he asked, "Rampart Base, this is rescue 51. How do you read?"

"Unit calling in please repeat," A male's voice answered.

"Rampart, this is rescue 51. We have two victims. The first is a male approximately 59. He is a snakebite victim. His vitals are B.P. is 148 over 95, pulse is 6, and respiration is 37 and shallow," Roy stated. "The second victim is a male approximately 36. He has been exposed to venom in the eyes. We are currently rinsing his eves out."

"What is the condition of your first Patient?" the man asked.

'The patient is currently unconscious. He did have difficulty breathing when we arrived on scene. We have him on 6 liters of oxygen."

"10-4 51. Starts an I.V. Lactated Ringers and continue monitoring vitals." The man ordered. "Also see if you can capture that snake."

"I.V. lactated Ringers and continue monitoring vitals, 10-4" Roy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Dr. Brackett turns to Dixi.

"We need a treatment room for 51," He tells her.  
"I'll have 3 set up for when they come." She says walking away.

As she left to go to the treatment room, Dr. Early walks to Dr. Bracket.

"Mind coming with me to treatment 2 Kal? I have patient I want you to check out." He stated.

"What seems to be the problem Joe?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"The police brought in a motorcyclist. I thought that this may interest you." Dr. Early replied.

"How so, Joe?"

"I think the patient might how some sort of inter cranial hemorrhaging." Dr. Early answered.

"Alright, let's take a look," Dr. Brackett stated. Then turning to the base station he told the nurse. "When rescue shows up, I'll be in 2."

* * *

In the ambulance, the patient started aspirating.

"Stop the truck!" Layla yelled to the driver.

As Layla prepared the esophageal airway, Johnny set up the bio-phone.

"Rampart base, this is rescue 51. How do you read me?"

"Go ahead 51," the doctor replied.

"Rampart, the patient started to aspirate. Request an esophageal airway." Johnny stated.

"10-4 on the airway. Transmit me a strip," the doctor ordered.

"10-4 transmitting a strip. This will be lead 2."

"51, your patient is sending out PVCs. Give the patient 500ccs Litocane drip. Continue monitoring vitals and bring him straight in."

"10-4. 500cc Litocane drip, monitor vitals, and transfer. ETA is 10 minutes." Johnny replied.

"Ok, he's stable!" Layla yelled to the driver.


	4. Chapter 4

A new member for the crew chapter (3)

After 10 minutes, they reached the hospital. Johnny walked next to the stretcher holding the I.V. bag, while Layla walked behind carrying the drug box.

"Treatment 3," Dixi ordered when she saw them walk down the hall. "Who was the second patient?"

"Johnny," Layla answered.

"Johnny treatment 5," Dixi responded. 'Dr. Morton's in there."

They rolled the patient into the room, and Layla helped the attendants placed the patient on the bed.

"Any changes on the vitals?" Kel asked.

"B.P. is 80 over 40, Pulse is pulse is 52 and weak, respiration is 15," Layla answered.

"Carol, get me 500 cc of anti- venom," Kel ordered.

The nurse walked over to the doctor carrying two vials and a syringe. Kel took the two vials and started to fill the syringe. He then injected the meds into the I.V.

Turning to the two nurses, he said, "Watch over him. If anything changes, notify me immediately. I'll be in 2."

* * *

In treatment 5 Dr. Morton was checking out Johnny.

"Nothing serious seems to have happened, Dr. Morton stated. "I say you can go back on duty."

"Thanks doc," Johnny replied. "I have to find a way to properly thank Layla. It was her quick thinking that helped."

"Who is this Layla that you're referring to?" the doctor asked.

"Layla Stanley," Johnny answered. "She's supposedly a new addition to the station. Nobody knows for sure. She showed up at our station this morning. Cap gave her permission to join us."

"You seem to disagree with the Captain's decision,"

"Yeah, well," Johnny started to say. "I don't think that she was given proper permission. A few minutes after she went to talk to the captain, the alarm went off."

"You're afraid that you chain of command doesn't know," Dr. Morton replied.

"Yes."

"Knowing your captain," Dr. Morton stated. "He's probably talking to the chief right now."

"I hope so," Johnny said walking out the door.

* * *

Dixi walked out of treatment 3. A few minutes later Johnny and layla joined her.

"Hey Dix,"Johnny stated walking to the counter. "How's our snake bite doing?"

"He's stable,' Dixi replied. "How are you doing?"

"Morton says that I'm well enough to ride," Johnny replied. "I see you met our new friend Layla. She'll be with us for a while."

"I hope," Roy stated walking up to the counter.

"That reminds me," Layla responded. "Dixi, is there a doctor available?"

"I believe Dr. Early is," Dixi replied. "Let me page him."

* * *

Dr. Early was sitting in the lounge, drinking a fresh cup of coffee and dreaming about the trip to Santa Barbra that he was soon going to make. A page from the intercom ordering him to go to the base station jerked him from his dream.

Placing his cup on the table, he thought to himself, "I wonder what this could be about."

He walked to the base station, and greeted the crowd.

He then turned to Dixi and asked, "What was the reason for the page?"

"She's standing right next to you." Layla said nodding to Layla.

"I take it as you're Dr. Early?" Layla asked.

"Yes I am." He answered. "What may I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Layla asked.

"You may," He answered. "Let's go to the lounge."


	5. Chapter 5

**A new member for the crew chapter (5)**

"Here, have a seat. Want some coffee?" Dr. Early asked.

"Yes please," Layla answered, taking a seat at the table.

Dr. Early poured two cups of coffee,. He turned towards the table and handed a cup to Layla. Seeing a pained look on her face he asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I was stupid," Layla answered. "Because of it, someone I love. Someone who put everything to a halt for me will pay the price."

"You're talking about the fire department, aren't you?" Dr. Early asked.

Layla continued to sit, staring at her still completely filled glass.

"Look," Dr. Early continued. "He probably had his reasons for saying what he did."

"Look!" Layla explained. "He said what he said because I begged. He tried to refuse, but I would not listen. I continued to beg until he finally said yes. Before he had time to think about what he said, the alarm sounded. He had no choice, but to let me ride."

"Maybe it won't turn out to be so bad," Dr Early stated, trying to cheer up the 17-year-old girl sitting across from him. "Besides, if something happens to go wrong. I'm pretty sure Dr. Brackett wouldn't mind an extra hand around here."

"Thanks doc," Layla replied, getting up from the table.

* * *

"Does anyone think the captains acting weird?" Chet Kelly asked, walking in to the lounge from the bay.

"What would make you ask that?" Marco asked from where he was making his famous Chili.

"Cap's been in his office since rescue left," Chet answered, "And that was hours ago."

"Maybe he's caught up with paperwork," Mike replied, lounging on the couch.

"Tell cap that lunch will be up in 5 minutes," Marco ordered.

"Do you want me to talk to him," Mike asked.

"If you will, I'll be happy," Chet answered.

"Okay I will," Mike replied. Then turning to Marco he stated," I will also talk to him about lunch."

He stood up from the table, and walked to the office. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

'Enter," Captain Stanley ordered in a depressed tone of voice.

"Cap, Marco says that lunch will be ready in a few minutes," Mike stated.

"Thank you Mike. I will be out shortly," Hank answered, signaling the end of the conversation.

Instead of exiting the room, the dark haired engineer continued to stand at the door.

The captain noticed the door never closed. He turned around and looked Mike in the eyes.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Yes cap, there is," Mike stated. "We noticed that you been locking yourself in the office. I was wondering if there was anything bothering you."

"Did you ever think that I was busy with paperwork?" Hank asked. "We captains do get stacked with paperwork."

"Yes, I noticed," Mike answered. "Usually, even with lots of paperwork. You do spend time with the crew."

The captain looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Cap?" mike asked. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"Come in, and close the door," Hank ordered.

Mike walked into the room and closed the door.

"What is this all about?" Mike asked.

"I am in so much trouble," hank answered.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Well, Layla is illegally conducting rescue runs."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I gave her permission to ride the squad. Headquarters has no idea." Hank replied.

"You did what?" Mike asked, not believing what he is hearing.

"I gave my niece unapproved permission to ride the squad," Hank replied.

"What was going through your mind, cap?"

"I don't know." Hank replied. "I guess I hate hearing her beg. Before I could take back what I said, the alarms went off."

"All I can say is, let's eat lunch. After lunch you can call headquarters and explain the situation." Mike stated.

"Sounds good to me." The captain replied. "Oh Mike. What we talked about stays between us."

"Right cap," Mike replied as they walked to the day room.

* * *

Roy stood at the nurses' station waiting for his two-crew members to show up. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and played back the morning in his mind. As he was thinking, Dixie showed up at the desk.

"Is everything alright?" Dixie asked.

"I hope so," Roy answered.

"I'm available if you want to talk," she stated.

"Well, I'm worried about the captain, and the crew." Roy stated.

"What making you so worried?" Dixie asked.

"I have a feeling that Layla shouldn't be riding with us," Roy stated.

"What makes you think she's not allowed?"Dixie asked.

"When she stepped into the station, she requested to speak to the captain," Roy stated. "While they were talking, the station alarm sounded. After cap set us en route, he turned to hand me the address. He told Johnny to let her ride with us. I noticed that he was upset by the choice of letting her ride."

"What do you think is making him upset?" Dixie asked.

"I don't think that Captain Stanley got the Headquarters permission to let her ride." Roy answered.

"Who do you think didn't get permission to ride?" Johnny asked walking up to the counter.

"No one Johnny," Roy answered trying to avoid the conversation. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Johnny answered. "Doc cleared me of all injury. He said I was lucky that Layla was there."

"Speaking of Layla," Roy stated as Layla walked up. "Glad you showed up. I was starting to think Dr. Early kidnapped you."

"Very funny you guys," Layla replied. "Thanks for the talk doc. Let's hope all will work out."

"I hope so too," Joe replied.

"Let's head back to the station," Roy stated. "I hear Marco has lunch duty today."

"Good I'm starving," Johnny replied.

"Squad 51 available," Johnny stated into the radio.

"Squad 51," Dispatch replied. "Stand-by for response.

"Well, we better get going. See you guys later." Roy stated as a long alarm went off.

"See you later," both Dixie and Dr. Early replied.

"Well here we go," Layla stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new member for the crew chapter (6)**

"Station 51, Station 110, Battalion 4, chopper 14, ladder 10. Explosion at the power plant. 1746 Charleston rd. 1746 Charleston rd. Cross street Dover. Time out 1236." Dispatch announced.

"Squad 51, 10-4." Johnny replied.

They rode out towards the power plant. After a 15-minute drive, they reached the driveway. As they were setting up their equipment, a man ran towards them.

"I don't know what happened. One minute it was quiet, the next thing I know, the whole building is up in flames. I was just filing paperwork when the explosions occurred." He stated.

"Is there anyone injured?" Johnny asked the man.

"We have one person trapped on the electrical wires. The security guard noticed him. Alexander might still be inside the building. His side of the building got the worst of the explosions." The man answered.

"Cap!" Roy called.

"What do you got?" Hank asked when he reached Roy.

"We got a man trapped on those wires, and a man in the building." Roy answered.

"Ok, you and Johnny set up your masks and grab an 11/2." Captain Stanley ordered. "This place may go up fast. Be quick and be careful."

When the captain left, Layla walked to where Roy and Johnny were donning their equipment. When she reached them, she asked, "what do you want me to do?"

"Set up our gear, and set up a line with rampart." Roy answered. "Be ready to assist with the electrocution patient."

As Roy and Johnny walked to the building, Layla set up the Bio-phone.

"Rampart base, this is Rescue 51. How do you read me?" she asked.

"Go ahead 51. This is Rampart." Dr. Early said over the line.

"Rampart, we have 2 victims. Both are in insufficient locations at this time. Please stand-by." Layla stated.

"Standing-by."

* * *

"Joe, can you join me in 2 for a minute?" Dr. Morton asked.

"Hang on Mike," Dr. early replied. Then turning to Dixie, he asked, "Can you watch the com for me?"

"Sure, what do we have?" Dixie replied as she took a seat behind the desk.

"51 has 2 victims, both conditions are unknown." Joe answered. "I have to go help Mike in treatment 2."

"No problem Joe," the nurse answered.

"Rampart base, this is Rescue 110." A man's voice said over the radio.

"110, switch to base station 2. We are awaiting transmission from 51." Dixie replied.

"Rampart, we are at the scene of a power plant explosion. We have one victim." The man stated from the second radio. "The victim is a male approximately 48. He is an electrocution victim."

At that moment, Dr. Bracket walked up to Dixie.

"What do you have Dix?" He asked.

"Electrocution from 110." She answered.

"110, what are your vitals?" He asked the paramedics.

"Vital signs are B.P. 148 over 62, pulse is pulse is 72, and respiration is 10." The paramedic answered. "We are in the process of patching him in."

"10-4, 110. Start an IV D5W TKO. When you have him patched in, send me a strip."

"Sending you a strip. This will be lead two."

"110, I read sinus tachycardia. Administer 100mg Lidocaine bolus and start a Lidocaine drip." Dr. Bracket ordered.

"100mg Lidocaine Bolus and a Lidocaine drip, 10-4."

The doctor looked at the strip. He saw the patient go into v-fib.

"V-fib, Defibrillate 400 watts per second!"

The shock was given, but with no affect.

"Again 110!" Dr. Brackett ordered.

A second shock was given. He noticed the patient's heart rhythm stabilize.

"Your patient is stabilized."Dr. Brackett stated. 'Continue monitoring vitals, and transport immediately."

* * *

At that moment, Layla heard Roy's voice over the radio.

"Engine 51, HT 51," He said.

"Engine 51," captain Stanley replied.

"We have a Code I at our location." Roy stated. "We need two stokes and additional back-up."

"10-4 51," the captain replied.

At that moment, Layla ran to the captain.

"Let me be part of the search crew," she requested.

"Not this time. Stay by the squad, and be ready for the patients." The captain ordered.

"I did not ask to join the station to sit around during the calls." Layla stated.

"I don't want to risk losing you again." The captain replied.

"I am not going to sit around while two members of our crew are in danger." Layla stated.

"Alright," The captain stated. "It's only because I need another firefighter. Do everything I tell you to do."

"I will cap," Layla replied.

"Chet! Marco! Grab your masks and two stokes!" Captain Stanley ordered.

"Two? I thought we only have one patient." Chet stated.

"Roy called in," Captain Stanley. "We have a code I."

"Oh, I see. Who's carrying the second stokes?" Marco asked.

"Layla and I," Captain Stanley answered.

"Do you really think it's wise to bring her along?" Chet asked.

"Are you questioning your captain's opinion?" Layla asked.

"Man, she sounds like you cap," Marco stated.

"Let's go rescue the patients," the captain stated, ending the subject.

At that moment, they were heading to the building. In the distance, they can hear multiple explosions.

"Roy! Johnny! Can you hear me?" Chet yelled.

"Roy! Johnny!" Layla yelled.

"Over here!" Roy yelled from the hallway to their left.

"Man, there's a lot of smoke," Layla stated.

"It seems to be getting thick quickly," Marco replied.

After walking 10 minutes, they reached Roy, Johnny, and the Patient.

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"We reached the patient and was preparing to head out of the building, when Johnny passed out." Roy stated.

"He's out of oxygen cap. Most likely a smoke inhalation patient." Layla stated looking at the gauge on Johnny oxygen tank.

"Let's get these guys in the stokes, and get out of here," Captain Stanley ordered, as an explosion was heard on further down the hall.

As Marco and Layla moved to pick up Johnny, an explosion occurred just a few feet from where they were standing. The force from the explosion knocked threw all three of them against the wall.

"Are you two okay?" Captain Stanley asked helping Layla to her feet.

'Yeah, just stunned." Layla replied. "I don't think that helped Johnny at all."

'Let's get out of here, before another explosion occurs," Marco stated as he was helped to his feet by Roy.

They loaded the patients into the stretchers and carried them towards the doorway. As they moved a safe distance away from the building, multiple explosions occurred.

"A few seconds longer, and we would be toast," Chet stated, as they layed the stokes next to the squad.

"Rampart's standing-by," Layla told Roy.

"Rampart Base, this is Rescue 51," Roy said into the bio-phone.

"Go ahead 51," Dr. Early's voice replied.

"Rampart, we have 2 patients. The first is a male approximately 46 years of age. He is suffering from smoke inhalation and a possible concussion. Stand-by for vitals."

"Pulse is 98, respiration 13," Chet told Roy right after he got the Blood Pressure.

"Rampart, BP is 148 over 96, Pulse is 98, and respiration is 13. We have him on 6 liters of oxygen"

"51 start an I.V. D5W full flow. " Dr. Early ordered.

"I.V. D5W, 10-4 rampart," Roy repeated.

"What is the condition of your second patient?" Dr. Early asked.

"Our second patient is a male approximately 36. He is suffering from heat exhaustion. He has a large laceration on his right forearm, and a possible concussion." Layla stated. "We bandaged his laceration. His vitals are BP 142 over 60, pulse 86, and respiration 46."

"51, start an I.V. lactated ringers, transport immediately." Dr. early ordered. "Also continue to monitor vitals."

"10-4, Rampart. IV lactated Ringers, and transport." Layla repeated.

Layla inserted the 21 gauge IV into Johnny left forearm and attached the bag. After setting the drip rate, she placed a blanket over Johnny, and the IV bag next to his arm.

"He's ready for transport. You all set Roy?" Layla asked.

"Alright Cap. Let's move them." Roy answered.

"Chet, Marco. Take that stokes," the captain ordered, pointing to the stokes with the patient Roy just finished working on. "Layla help me with this one."

"Okay," Layla replied.

"On my count," The captain ordered. "One! Two! Three!"

They carried the two patients to the helicopter that was waiting.

"Go with the chopper. I ride in with the squad," Roy stated placing the cases in the chopper.

"Ok, I'll see you at the hospital," Layla replied climbing into the back.

The pilot closed the door. A few seconds later, they were in route to the hospital.

"Haven't seen you around the city. Who are you? How do you know Roy and John?" The paramedic sitting across from Layla asked.

"Layla Stanley. A new member to station 51." Layla answered.

"Tom Wheeler of station 110. Pleasure meeting you." Tom stated. "What brings you to Los Angeles?"

"I was in a car accident that killed my mother and badly injured me," Layla answered.

"Wow that must be tough. Who are you living with?" He asked.

"My uncle, Hank Stanley," She answered as they landed.

They opened the door and helped place the patients on the gurneys.

As they rolled the patients into the hospital, they heard Dixie say, "Electrocution patient in treatment 3. Inhalation in treatment 1. Layla, after you help put Johnny into treatment 4, meet me in 2."

"I'll be there," Layla replied, walking into the treatment room.

"How's he doing?" Dr. Early asked as layla hung up the IV bag.

"He's stable. Vitals have not changed. Doc, do you need me for anything?" Layla asked.

"No, you can go." The doctor answered.

Layla walked out of the treatment room towards treatment 2. She opened the door and walked into the room, surprised at what she saw.


End file.
